Goldilocks and the Three Bears
by Beysama
Summary: After leaving a toy store, Max hits his head and finds himself in the world of one of his favorite fairy tales. Will he be able to escape the 3 bears' house in one piece? And will his world ever be the same again?


Disclaimer: We do not own Beyblade and we do NOT make money from it

Copyright: This story and all our other joint stories are copyrighted as well as our characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in our stories, finally the names of our stories are also copyright and if we discover a name or story name and fictional movie we have created action will be taken...so there.

**G****oldilocks and the 3 Bear****s**

New York City, a place of wonder and excitement. Max Tate was certainly enjoying visiting his mother for the next two weeks. He had just returned three days ago and today Judy had taken him to FAO Schwarz, one of New York's most famous toy stores.

He was browsing in the store in random areas. Now he was looking through the fairytale section of the cavernous store. "Jack and Jill...Mother Goose...Mother Hubbard...Hansel and Gretal...Goldilocks and the Three Bears," he looked down at the display of finger puppets, a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes the same as his own, and three bears, a father, mother and a baby bear. "Hey cool!" he commented. Max remembered it being read to by his mother when he was a small boy.

"Come on Maxie, pick what you want." Max picked up the finger puppets and followed his mother. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure!" Max replied walking over to the cash register with Judy following behind.

The line was long, about a dozen or so people ahead so they were in for a long wait for them to be served.

Outside in the street a nearby night club was about to receive its delivery for the night, a lorry had pulled up outside and they were beginning to offload the kegs into the basement of the night club.

Once Max and Judy had paid for the puppets they left again into the busy streets of New York City.

Without warning one of the men lost control of one of the kegs and it rolled right down the ramp like a runaway train. "KID, WATCH OUT!" Before Max could react he got bowled over like a pin and whacked his head on the pavement.

It was blurry at first. Green in his vision. Blinking once or twice more he realized he was no longer in New York City. The boy slowly got to his feet brushing himself down "_Where the heck am I_?" Max thought to himself and began to wander the forest he was in.

It looked like any ordinary forest, he heard the wind playing with the trees, their gentle rustling and tops bending in the breezes that were around. Max was all alone in the forest. His steps were slow and steady, the forest floor covered in dirt, twigs and leaves from the trees.

After what seemed like forever he found a house right in the middle of this nowhere he was inhabiting. Slowly the blond boy approached the small house and he knocked on the door. To his surprise his fist opened the door and slowly he stepped inside the house "Hello?" he called.

Max noticed the house was small inside and he was in the hall, there were stairs directly ahead of him and a doorway to the right went to what looked like a kitchen and to the left looked like a lounge that was furnished with items that looked like they were made in a forest. Max then noticed a smell coming from the kitchen which his stomach wanted.

He entered the kitchen and his eyes met three bowls of porridge on the kitchen table. The kitchen looked like an ordinary kitchen like the one he had at his home in New York. Max sat down at the first bowl of porridge and picked up the wooden spoon and dipped it in and then tried it. Max swallowed hard "Ugh," he commented, "too lumpy," he said and moved to the next one. Using the same spoon he dipped into the next porridge bowl and tried it. "Too cold." After moving to the third he tried it, "Just right!" he said and ate it all.

Now porridge being a filling meal the blond boy felt bloated and full with a feeling of tiredness. Leaving the kitchen he went into the lounge and tried the three chairs.

The first and second were too big but the third one was just right. Getting comfy in the chair for a few moments he then got a shock when the chair broke and he fell flat on his backside. "Oops," he commented and then got to his feet "Let's try upstairs."

Max yawned as he walked into the only room upstairs. It contained three beds for him to choose from.

Since he was tired he went to the closest and biggest of them and laid down. The pillow felt nice under his head, but the rest of the bed was too hard for his liking and so he moved onto the second one leaving the bedding ruffled up.

This bed was a little smaller then the first and seemed more inviting to the blond. He sat on the edge and sank right down. Shaking his head Max got off. This one was too soft for him.

Yawning again he crossed the room to the final and smallest bed. Like what he did with the second, he sat on the edge. This time he did not sink in. It was comfortable and perfect for him. So he pulled back the blanket and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep within minutes.

Shortly after Max nodded off, the 3 bears returned from their walk. Kai noticed the door slightly ajar, but paid it no mind thinking the wind had pushed it opened.

"I'm hungry," Tyson complained as they got closer to the house.

"We know," Ray sighed as she pushed the door open for the rest of the way. "The porridge should be cool enough to eat now. Go enjoy it."

Tyson raced for the kitchen with Kai and Ray following closely behind. The boy skidded to a halt in front of the table.

Kai was the first to speak. "Someone had a taste of my bowl." He was looking at the moved spoon with a little bit left on it.

Ray nodded. "Mine too."

Tyson let out a growl. "Whoever did that to yours finished all of mine. And I was hungry for it too." The smaller bear kicked out at the table leg making it shake.

"Tyson, that's not called for. Now I suggest we take a look around to see what else our intruder has done."

Ray and Tyson followed Kai into the living room where they discovered their chairs had all been sat in.

"Ah dad," Tyson said to Kai, "my chair is in pieces."

"Kai this isn't good," Ray said. "Do you think this person is still here?"

"I don't know Ray. Stay behind me and we'll check upstairs. Tyson, let's go son."

"Sure dad."

Once more Kai lead the group up to the next room. First he stopped at his bed. "Someone laid here and left the blankets wrinkled."

Ray went to her bed and shook her head. "Same here Kai. Tyson, what about your bed?"

"Yeah same here, but he's still sleeping here."

Kai and Ray walked over to see a young human boy curled up on their son's bed.

"Dad what should we do with him?"

"Kai I say we let him sleep. He looks so peaceful," Ray put in.

Kai was going to agree, but their voices had the boy stirring and he slowly opened his blue eyes.

"Oh hi," Tyson said.

Max blinked. Around him he saw three bears. One was a light sandy color with four darker spots on his face that looked like triangles. The next was a black bear with with long fur. And the fine one had a medium brown shade of fur and wore a baseball cap. Instinct took over. He screamed.

"G-get away from me," he said as he jumped off the bed. The three bears all stood back to let him move freely. "Yeah, s-stay there." Max quickly backing up towards the door. When he was out of the room he turned and ran as fast as he could from the house.

Behind him the bears went down to the door. The smallest calling after him, "Wait, come back so we can play. Please be my friend."

Max ignored it as he ran. He never looked back.

**XxXxXx**

Max sat up with a start. He was in his mother's house and she was standing over him with relief flooding her face.

"Oh Maxie, are you alright?" she asked trapping the boy in a tight bear hug.

He was too shocked to return it as he tried to catch his breath. He felt like he'd been running a marathon.

"Wah happened?" he finally asked when he caught his breath.

Judy pulled back to look her boy in the face. "You don't remember?" Fear laced her words.

"Max, you hit your head on the pavement when you were knocked down leaving the toy store earlier. You've been unconscious ever since."

Max rubbed his head. He could feel the bruise from where he got hit.

"Judy called us to have us meet up here. We ran over as fast as we could from the movies."

Max's mind took a few minutes to catch up before he realized it wasn't his mother who had been speaking. The two new voices were male. And Max turned to see his team standing back a bit from where he now sat.

"Ah!"

"Yo dude, what's with the greeting?" Tyson asked as he came closer. Ray and Kai also looked curious.

Max then got into the story about his dream and how they were bears in it and Ray was the mama bear in the family.

Tyson burst into a hard laughing hit. Ray, although annoyed he had been thought of as a girl...again, chuckled with Kai and Judy.

"My son, even unconscious you have a wild imagination," Judy said as she once more wrapped her arms around the boy for a hug. But this time he returned it.

Author notes

Beywriter: Our second!

Lirin Sama: Please be kind and review ^_^


End file.
